


You Make Me Addicted to You

by jjpgyeom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst, Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Caring Mark, College Student Suh Youngho | Johnny, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gangster Mark Lee, Gangsters, Kim Yerim & Mark Lee are Best Friends, M/M, Mafia NCT, Minor Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil, Mpreg, Omega Suh Youngho | Johnny, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Drugs, Rimming, Romance, Sick Johnny, Slut Shaming, Smut, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Soft Suh Youngho | Johnny, Spanking, Sugar Daddy Mark Lee, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Unplanned Pregnancy, more than likely there will be typos bc i'm dumb, sugar baby johnny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjpgyeom/pseuds/jjpgyeom
Summary: Drabble collection of the ship JohnMark.Latest: sick; Johnny is sick; crack, daddy kink (kind of), baby Johnny, caring Mark, possible typos





	1. face in the sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to my new story!! It is going to be a drabble collection of my new OTP JohnMark. It’s going to have a mix of everything, from fluff to smut; and it will have various AU’s, from a/b/o to mafia!AU. These are also, for the most part, be incomplete because I lose inspiration to continue most of my writing, but some might be continued if I get inspiration. Title is taken from Jus2 _Long Black_ because it’s a great song and I needed a title, lol. Anyways, I hope y’all like it!! Please excuse any errors!!
> 
> Warnings and other info will be added at the beginning of each chapter, so read carefully!! 
> 
> _—lala_

**Warning(s):** rimming, spanking, light slut shaming and poorly written smut. 

* * *

Johnny arched his back, his stomach touching the cum stained sheets; he moans gripping so hard onto the bed sheets, he’s afraid they’ll tear, but that thought leaves his mind when he feels Mark’s tongue circling around his rim. He feels the younger smirk against his ass and hisses when a hard spank meets his ass cheek.

Mark removes his tongue and Johnny whines, pushing his ass back, trying to get Mark back inside of him. The younger snickers, smacking the elder’s ass again, he groans when the cheek jiggles. “God, hyung; who would have that you’d be such a desperate little slut?” He spreads Johnny ass cheeks apart and licks his lips at the sight of the pink hole quivering begging to be fucked.

The elder flushes in embarrassment, burying his face into the soft sheets. “Mark…” he whines.

“Oh, hyung you know I’m just teasing.” He coos, as he lubes up his fingers. He tosses the bottle aside and teases the tip of his finger against the elder’s entrance.

Johnny sighs, moving his head to the side. “Please, stop teasing me.” He breathes, he feels Mark finger sink into him and he softly moans. “More, Mark, more.” He begs rolling his ass back to meet the younger’s painfully slow thrust.

Mark smirks, “We’re going at my pace, hyung. Nice and slow.” He taunts, slipping in another finger, fucking him at a slow pace.

Johnny cries, his inside begging for more. He forgets how much of a little shit Mark Lee is.

The younger suddenly pulls his fingers out of the elder, and Johnny whines at the loss. Mark shook his head, but didn’t say anything; he thinks Johnny has been through enough. He grabs the bottle of lube and pours some on his hand, and spreads it around his cock. He pours a little on Johnny hole, since the elder loves to feel nice and wet when they have sex.

Johnny feels the cold lube run down his hole and moans when he feels the tip of Mark’s cock pressing against his entrance. Mark leans down and whispers into the elder’s ear. “Are you ready, hyung?” Johnny weakly nods and in one thrust Mark is inside of the elder.

Johnny’s mind goes blank as he’s lost in pleasure. Mark grunts, moving his hips, soon losing himself to the pleasure.

* * *

Mark lies awake, staring at the sleeping elder. He softly smiles, watching Johnny’s nose scrunch. _He’s so cute_, he thinks.

Johnny blinks his eyes open, blushing when he sees the younger male already awake and staring at him. “Hey,” he softly greets.

“Hey,” Mark greets back, just as soft. “How do you feel?”

“I’m good. Just a little sore, that’s all.” Johnny replies thinking back to last night heated activities.

Mark nods, “Sorry, if I was little rough.” He apologizes, wrapping his arm around the elder and rubbing his lower back.

Johnny shakes his head, “It’s okay. I want you to be rough.” He moans when Mark hits the knot on his lower back.

“We should go the spa. It’s been a while since we’ve gone. It will be relaxing.” Mark comments, continuing to massage the elder’s back.

“Okay,” Johnny purrs.

Mark smiles, leaning forward to kiss Johnny’s nose. “I love you,” he murmurs against his nose.

Johnny laughs, “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My smut is not the best, I’ll be honest, but I just want to write smut for this couple, so I am trying, lol. I gave up towards the end, so I am not even sure what the hell this is, lol. Also, I just love bottom!Johnny so much, just letting y’all know…  
I hope y’all like this, so please do leave some kudos, subscribe, and comment!! 
> 
> Hit me up on my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jjpgyeom) too, you can leave me some ideas to write or scream about JohnyMark, top!Mark, bottom!Johnny or just say hello. 
> 
> See y'all next time!!


	2. sugar baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info/Warnings: sugar baby!Johnny, sugar daddy!Mark

Johnny paces back and forth in this bedroom debating whether or not signing up to be a sugar baby was the right thing to do. Yeah, he’s broke as shit and has thousands of dollars to pay back in student loans, but is it really worth it?

_Yes, yes it is._ He thinks, stomping his foot and throwing himself onto his bed to scream into his pillow.

He and his sugar daddy, Minhyung, have been talking to each other for a couple months now. He’s nice. Like, really nice and generous. When they first started talking he asked Johnny if he was in any financial troubles, and of course Johnny told him, and in an instant the man asked for his information, so he can pay it off. Like a complete fucking idiot, Johnny told him no, that it was too soon for the man to pay off his debts.

Minhyung understood, but still asked for Johnny’s bank information, so he can send him some money. That Johnny agreed to. He needs rent money, he needs money for food and he gets it from just talking to Minhyung and asking how his day was.

He thought Minhyung was joking when he said that he was so happy Johnny asked him how his day was—because no one has asks him that before—going to send him a thousand dollars. He nearly fainted when he saw the deposit in his bank account just a few minutes after ending the conversation with Minhyung. Now every time Johnny asks him how his day was, he always finds a thousand dollar sitting in his account after speaking to the other man.

Despite the fact they have been speaking to each other for a couple months now and Minhyung has been sending him a generous amount of money, Johnny does not know what he looks like.

When he received a message from the other man, he didn’t have a profile picture not did he state where he worked, just his annually salary. He found it quite odd, but didn’t mind it too much when the man offered to pay off his student loans.

Minhyung has seen what he looks like since Johnny did post a profile picture and the man commented how handsome he was. Johnny remembers blushing when Minhyung continued to compliment him on his looks. Johnny never asked him to send him a picture and the other man never sent him one. And Johnny liked it that way since he was only there for the man’s money.

However, now Minhyung wants to meet. Like, in person.

Johnny groaned rolling over on his back. He just wants money. He was content with just messaging the man and getting money from him without even trying.

“You’ve become a spoiled brat, Johnny.” He scolds himself, but picks up his phone and messages Minhyung back.

_To Lee Minhyung: ok, we can meet. _

Not a minute later Minhyung replies back.

_From Lee Minhyung: Great!! Let’s meet at Sunrise Hotel at 5PM on Saturday. _

_To Lee Minhyung: ok, i will be there. see ya._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got stuck-ish, but was thinking about expanding this into a full-fledged story, but I’m not sure yet. I hope y’all like this, so please do leave some kudos, subscribe, and comment!! 
> 
> Also, I want to thank y'all for all the love this little collection has received!! I really hope I do not disappoint y'all with the future chapters!! 
> 
> Hit me up on my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jjpgyeom) too, you can leave me some ideas to write or scream about JohnyMark, top!Mark, bottom!Johnny or just say hello.


	3. missing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info/Warnings: Johnny face times Mark while the younger is in America for Super M promotions; abo!au, omega!Johnny, alpha!Mark, jealous!Johnny, poorly written

Mark groans, after a long day of Super M promotions, he can finally lie down. He’s thankful SM booked all of the members’ individual room’s; he’s been with his hyungs and Yukhei all day, it’s been exhausting to deal with them and all of their scents are all over the place, buzzing with excitement of prompting in the USA. He loves them, but he really wants to spend some alone time and clear his nose. His phone suddenly rings and he sighs, “Who the hell is it?” He mutters, reaching into his jean pocket to get his phone out. His annoyance vanished when he saw who it was. “Babe,” he greets his boyfriend with a big smile on his face.

“Hey, Markie,” Johnny softy smiles.

Mark sits up and holds the phone up to his face. He’s happy Johnny decided to face time him. It’s only been a couple weeks, but he misses the sound of his boyfriend’s voice and misses the way he calls him “Markie.” His also misses the warmth of his boyfriend. “How are you, babe?”

“I’m good,” Johnny hums. “How are you?”

Mark sighs, “I’m good, just really tired. Dealing with the hyungs and Yukhei is so tiring and since I am the only one who is hundred-percent fluent in English; I do all the talking and my voice feels a little sore.” He pouts. Johnny laughs and Mark’s pout deepens. “Hey! Don’t laugh at me! You should be comforting me!” He whines.

“I’m sorry, Markie.” He says, sighing a little bit and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Mark.

“Hey,” Mark frowns. “Everything okay, babe?” Even though they are miles apart he can still feel that the omega is in distress.

Johnny nods, “Yeah, I just miss you that’s all.” He confesses.

This is the longest the two have been apart. Even when Mark was promoting with NCT Dream he still had time to spend with Johnny. When Johnny heard of the plans of Super M he hoped that Mark wasn’t going to be chosen. He knew it was selfish of him, but he didn’t want to be apart from the alpha. He told Mark he was going to be okay, but cried when the younger left to the USA; he knows it was dumb of him to do, but his omega side was not happy that the alpha wasn’t there. He hates how his omega side is so weak and sensitive.

The alpha smiles, “I miss you too. Remember I left some sweaters in my closet and I made sure Donghyuck doesn’t open it, so it doesn’t weaken my scent.”

“I know. I’m wearing one right now.” Johnny moves his phone down to show the younger his sweater. He lowers the phone too much and Mark freezes when he sees the elder’s naked thick thighs. His mouth waters at the sight having the sudden urge to sink his teeth into the omega’s flesh, leaving bruises only he and Johnny know are there.

“And you’re not wearing any pants.”

“Or underwear.” The omega adds, bringing the phone back up, his face back in view.

The alpha groans, “What the fuck, Johnny.”

Johnny blushes, “I felt really hot, but wanted to smell you.”

Mark eyes widen. “Fuck, your heat is coming up, isn’t it?” He’s been so busy with Super M, he completely forgot about the omega’s next heat. He feels like such a horrible alpha.

“It’s okay, Markie.”

“No it’s not! I promised I was going to help you with all your heats when we got together.” He shouted, unknowingly using his alpha voice and failing to see the omega flinch. “Fuck, I should’ve told manager hyung and they would’ve let me go back to help you for the first few days. Ten is leaving in a few days since Kun hyung’s heat is coming up soon. I’m such a horrible alpha. We are not even mated yet and I am already failing you as your alpha.” He bitterly laughs.

Johnny frowns he does not like it when the younger degrades himself like that. “Minhyung,” he begins, using the younger’s Korean name to show how serious he is. “You are not a bad alpha, but if you are going to blame yourself, I should blame myself too. I didn’t remind you either, but because I didn’t want you to get stressed out. You already have a lot on your plate. My heat was just going to stress you out even more.”

The alpha sighs. Johnny has a point. His schedule is jam packed; his head is all over the place.

“Ask Jaehyun to help you.” Mark suddenly says.

The omega’s eyes widen. “_What_?!”

“Babe, you have gotten used to having an alpha help you during your heats, this one is going to fucking hurt if you don’t have an alpha to help you. And I can’t go last minute, so ask Jaehyun to help you.”

“I don’t care if it’s going to fucking hurt! I am not going to asked Jaehyun to help me! Are you fucking insane?”

“Youngho,” he uses his alpha voice making the omega shiver. “Just ask him, he won’t mind. He helps many omegas with their heats; he knows what he is doing.”

“I don’t give a fuck, if he’s helped other omegas’.” Johnny hisses, his eyes filled with anger. “I don’t fucking want _him_, I want _you_.”

Mark sighs, setting the phone down running his hand through his hair. He takes few deep breathes, trying to calm himself. He doesn’t want to go full alpha mode and hurt the omega. He brings the phone back to his face and frowns when sees that Johnny hung up. He quickly calls back, it takes a few rings, but Johnny answers.

“Babe, what the hell? Why did you hang up?”

Johnny shrugs, “I don’t know.”

Mark rolls his eyes at the elder’s sudden bratty behavior. “Babe, stop pouting.” He pauses. “Look, I’m sorry for bringing up Jaehyun, I just know it’s going to hurt when you go into heat and I am not there. I just don’t want you to be hurting. We may not be mated, but I will feel it and it’s going to kill me knowing you are in pain.”

Johnny doesn’t say anything.

“Babe, please. I’m sorry.” Mark pleas, ready to get on his knees and beg.

“Fine,” the omega huffs.

The alpha grins, “I know you couldn’t stay mad at me!” He teases.

Johnny rolls his eyes, “Oh, shut up.”

The omega’s heat is a forgotten topic as the two begin to talk about anything they can think of. Mark gets up to get ready for bed, taking his phone with him so he can continue to talk to the elder. He sets the phone down on the by the sink, angling it so the omega can see him. Johnny flushes when Mark gets naked. “Like what you see, babe?” Mark wiggles his eyebrows.

“Yes,” the omega shamelessly answered, his eyes scanning the alpha’s naked fit body. He can’t wait for Mark to come home.

Mark laughs as he steps into the shower. He tells Johnny to sing for him and the omega does. It’s such a shame Johnny doesn’t get many parts in their songs, but a part of the alpha is happy he’s only one who gets hear the omega’s beautiful singing voice.

He gets out of the shower and dries up; he wraps the towel around his waist and picks up the phone. Johnny calls him an idiot for forgetting his clothes, and the alpha whines. He walks out of the bathroom and strolls over to his bed and places his phone down on the bed to get some clean clothes to wear.

As he’s going through his suitcase, someone knocks on his door. He quickly puts on some clothes and walks over to the door to answer it. “I’ll be right back, babe.” He tells Johnny, and then opens the door and there stood Jongin carrying a small basket of treats.

Confused, Mark asks, “Hyung, what are you doing here?”

Jongin is biting his lower lip looking a little nervous which confuses Mark even more. “My fans sent me one of these baskets, but I’m on a small diet and they are just going to go to waste, and I thought you would like it.”

Mark ignores the small hint of pink on the omega’s cheeks. “Thanks, hyung. I really appreciate it. I was getting a little hungry. You just saved me from ordering room service.” He smiles, taking the small basket from the elder’s hands.

Jongin shyly smiles, “You’re welcome, Markie.”

The alpha nods, “Well, you better get some rest, hyung. We have another long day ahead of us.”

The omega frowns, a small pout forming on his lips. “Okay, Markie. See you tomorrow.” He gives the younger a small smile before turning on his heel and disappearing down the hallway.

Mark closes the door and begins going through the basket. He dumps it on his bed and then throws himself on the bed. He picks up his phone and he was met with Johnny glaring at him. “What?” He dumbly asks.

Johnny’s glare hardens. “What the fuck was that?” He hisses.

“What was what?” Mark asks his mouth full of some cake from the basket Jongin gave him. _It’s fucking delicious_, Mark thinks.

“_That_.” Johnny points to the cake Mark is eating.

The younger swallows. “Oh this. Jongin hyung gave me this basket full of snacks. He said he fans sent it to him, but he doesn’t want it because he’s on a diet. Which I don’t think he should be on one, he looks good.” He says, oblivious to the omega’s sour mood.

“Throw that shit out.”

“What why?”

Johnny rolls his eyes, “You can’t be that stupid, Mark.”

“Hey, that—” The alpha began to protest, but was cut off by the omega.

“First of all, it’s real fucking late. So why the hell is Jongin visiting you? He’s an unmated omega, so he shouldn’t be visiting an unmated alpha late at night. Second of all, he called you ‘Markie.’ I am the only one who can call you that, you even said so yourself when Taeyong called you that once. Third of all, that wasn’t sent by his fans, I saw what his fans sent him, he made that himself. He’s fucking interested in you, Lee Minhyung.”

Mark doesn’t say anything and laughs when the omega finishes talking. “Babe, I think that is kind of stretch. Jongin hyung is way older than me and stunning. Why would he go after me? Plus, I am already set to be mated with you. So, why?”

“He’s just a year older than me and did you just call him stunning? Right in front of me?”

Mark sighs, “Babe, I think you are overreacting here.”

Johnny gasps. He can’t believe what the hell Mark is saying. “I’m overacting?!” He screams. “I am not overacting, Lee Minhyung. He fucking made you a basket of some of your favorite snacks and was being oh so bashful when he fucking gave it to you. I could hear the fucking pout when you told him to get some rest. He wanted to spend the night with you. Look at the bottom of the basket.”

“Babe, I don’t think that—”

“Look at the bottom of the fucking basket.”

The alpha deeply sighs; he knew fighting with the omega wasn’t going to solve anything. He sets his phone down and one by one he took out the snacks, for such a small basket, quite a bit of stuff fits inside of it. He reaches the bottom of the basket and his jaw drops. He picks up his phone. “There’s fucking condoms and lube.” He whispers.

“I told you. Now throw that shit out and tell him you are not interested because you have an omega back home.”

Mark nods placing everything back in the basket and setting it on the floor. Who would’ve thought the sexiest man in kpop and most wanted omega in kpop would be interested in him? He’s not going to lie, he is flattered, but he’s already with Johnny. It’s going to very awkward for the rest of the promotions and when they go back to Korea.

“Sorry, babe.” He sheepishly smiles, a blush coloring his cheeks in embarrassment.

The omega sighs, the alpha is too gullible sometimes. “It’s okay, Mark. I knew something was up when saw the way he was acting around you.”

“Acting around me?”

“Yeah, I’ve been watching your interviews, well some of them, and he’s, like, all over you.” Johnny crinkles his nose.

Mark grins, “You’re so cute when you’re jealous.”

The omega rolls his eyes. “I’m cute all the time, what are you talking about?” He grins back at the alpha.

“That’s true and I can’t wait to have your cute ass back in my arms.”

“Why do you always have to make it sexual, Minhyung?”

“Please, we both know as soon as I get back we are going back to your room to make up for lost time.”

“Well, yeah. You’re right.” Johnny pouts.

Mark chuckles, “Well, I better go to sleep, babe. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay, Markie. Remember to tell Jongin hyung that you are not interested.”

“Aye aye, captain!”

Johnny smiles. “Good night, Markie. I love you.”

“I love you too, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not like this one; it went in so many different directions. It was just supposed to be Johnny being jealous of Mark and Jongin and Mark teasing him, but it went to whatever this is. Also, I am not 100% following the Super M promotions, so I just made some if it up, lol. Anyway, I hope y’all like this, so please do leave some kudos, subscribe, and comment!! 
> 
> Hit me up on my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jjpgyeom) too, you can leave me some ideas to write or scream about JohnyMark, top!Mark, bottom!Johnny or just say hello.


	4. expect the unexpected (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info/Warnings: After having a one night stand, Johnny finds out he’s pregnant; mpreg, pregnant!Johnny, one night stand, implied smut, age gap (neither mentioned nor implied, but it’s there)

Johnny knew he shouldn’t have gone out with Ten and Yuta, those two bastards left him alone at the bar while they went to go hit on random males and females. He did have a good time though. He left the bar with a very attractive male and he can still feel the other’s hands and lips on his skin.

However, he didn’t think his night of fun was going to come with some consequences. Yes, he had a major hang over the next morning, but he didn’t think he was going to end up pregnant.

When he began to vomit just about anything he ate, he thought his stomach was being a little bit sensitive. So, he went to the doctors to get something stronger than the over the counter stuff he’s been taking.

He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry when the doctor told him the reason he was so sick was because he’s pregnant. He’s experiencing morning sickness.

He left the doctor’s with an ultra sound picture, but not medicine for his upset stomach. _You do not have an upset stomach, Mr. Suh, you are pregnant._

Right.

He’s pregnant.

He doesn’t have an upset stomach.

He has a fucking child growing inside of him.

* * *

“What the fuck?!”

“Congratulations!”

He knew those were the two reactions he was going to get, the “what the fuck” are from Ten and Yuta, while the “Congratulations” are from Taeyong, Taeil. The only one who didn’t react is the only one with a brain of their group of friends, Wendy.

As the four are freaking out, Wendy sits next to him and places her arm around him, hugging him. “Are you okay?” So soft, Johnny is surprised he can hear her from all the screaming.

“I don’t know, to be honest.” He replies, just as soft.

She nods in understanding. She clears her throat loud enough so the others can hear her, when they look her way, she sends them a glare. They all stop and walk over to Johnny to give him a hug, and murmuring _it’s going to be okay, we are here for you._

After a moment he pulls away from Wendy’s arm and sniffles a little. He knows his friends have so many questions, so he answers one he knows they are very curious about. “The father is some guy I hooked up with a few weeks ago. When we went clubbing,” he says gesturing to Ten and Yuta. “And I have his number. I don’t remembering asking for it, but as I was going through my phone the next day I saw a new contact name, and put two and two together.”

“Have you spoken to him since?” Wendy asks.

He shakes his head, “No. I’ve been so busy, but I didn’t plan on calling him back though.”

“You still have his number, right?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Call him,” Wendy softy says. “I think it would be best if you spoke to him.”

Johnny nods his head, “Okay, I will.”

* * *

Mark should’ve known he was going to be screwed when he fell asleep at three in the morning, those meme videos are addicting. He scrambles to gather his belongings; he has less than fifteen minutes to get to class which is on the other side of campus.

“Why the fuck did I rent an apartment across campus instead of staying on campus?” He mutters, jogging out of his room. He enters the kitchen to find Lucas and Donghyuck bickering about something; it’s probably something dumb knowing them, and Yerim scrolling through her phone ignoring the two.

Yerim looks up from her phone when she hears him come in. “You stayed up late watching those meme videos, didn’t you?” He didn’t answer her, choosing to get banana milk from the refrigerator instead. She rolls her eyes, but gets up. “I know you’re fucked, so hurry up so I can drive you to other side of campus.”

Mark chugs the rest of the milk before giving her a smile, “Thanks, Yermmie.” He throws away his trash and follows her out the door, leaving Lucas and Donghyuck to their everyday bickering.

They sit in silence; the ride to the other side of campus isn’t that long since there are not too many people out. As they get closer to their destination, Mark’s phone goes off. He sighs, taking it out of his pocket. He doesn’t recognize the number, but decides to answer it since he’s been waiting to hear back about an internship.

He clears his throat, “Hello?” He hears shuffling and hushed whispers on the other end. “Hello?” He tries again.

“Uh, yes, is this Mark Lee?” The person, a man, on other side finally says.

“Yes, this is him.”

Yerim stops the car in front of the campus. Mark has a few more minutes to kill since his class is right at the entrance of the building. She turns off the car and leans back in her seat. She raises an eyebrow at him, ‘Who is it?’ she mouths, and he shrugs in reply.

“Well, I’m not sure if you remember, but it’s me Johnny. We slept together few weeks ago.”

“Oh,” was all Mark said. Yeah, he remembers Johnny. He remembers how they couldn’t keep each other’s hands off each other and he remembers pounding into the other male until he was nothing but a whimpering mess. He gave Johnny his number, but he never messaged him, so he forgot about Johnny since he had some exams coming up. However, there were times when he did think of their heated night and it lend to him having to take a cold shower.

“Yeah. Sorry, for calling out of the blue, but I really need to talk to you.”

“Uh, yeah sure.” Mark awkwardly says, not sure where this conversation is going.

“Can we meet right now?” Johnny asks.

“Uh, no. I mean, I have class in a bit. You can tell me right now. I still have a couple more minutes to kill.”

Johnny sighs, “I think I should tell you this in person.” 

“Well, I don’t really have time to meet you until this weekend. So, just tell me now.” Mark is beginning to get a little impatient.

He hears Johnny whisper to someone on the other line before answering. “Well,” he hears Johnny take a deep breath, “the thing is that, I’m pregnant. And you are the father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how some of y’all feel about mpreg, but I really wanted to write this and pregnant!Johnny. I’ve had this plot in my head for a while and decided to write it, but didn’t really get past this, lol. Maybe I can add more to this in the future. Also, Red Velvet were add because they are my babies <3 Anyway, I hope y’all like this, so please do leave some kudos, subscribe, and comment!! 
> 
> Hit me up on my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jjpgyeom) too, you can leave me some ideas to write or scream about JohnyMark, top!Mark, bottom!Johnny or just say hello.


	5. dangerous love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info/Warnings: Johnny worries about Mark; mafia/gang!AU, mention of drugs, college student Johnny, gangster Mark, age difference

Johnny sits nervously, gripping so hard onto his phone, his knuckles turn white.

He waits.

And waits.

And waits.

He jumps when his phone goes off, a sharp _ping!_ reaches his ears. He quickly unlocks his phone and with shaky hands he opens the text messages he just received.

He feels himself relax and releases a laugh, tears beginning to swear at the brim of his eyes. “Oh, thank God.” He whispers.

_From Markie: hey, babe. i am ok. so stop worrying and focus on your studies. i love you._

With shaking hands he replies back to Mark: _Okay, I won’t. Thank you for letting me know. And I love you too. _

He leans back on his chair and tosses his head back, trying to stop the tears from falling. He stays like that for a bit, feeling at peace because he knows Mark is safe.

“Hey, Johnny. Are you okay?” Said male jumps at the sudden voice, and sits up straight to see his best friends Taeyong standing by the end of the table, carrying a pile of library books. Taeyong looks at him with concern on his face.

Johnny clears his throat. “I’m fine, Tae.” He answers, but the look of concern doesn’t leave the other males face. His sighs, “It was Mark.”

Taeyong sets his back pack and books down before sitting down across from Johnny. “Oh, is he okay? Did he make another drug bust or something?” He asked, genuinely worried about Johnny’s boyfriend.

Johnny nods. “Yeah, he did. He said it was going to be really bad. He just messaged me that it went smoothly and that everyone is fine.” He lies. Well, it’s kind of close to the truth since Mark was dealing with drugs. He was just the one dealing the drugs and he was the one getting busted.

Taeyong nods, “Well, that’s good. I’m glad he’s safe.” He says, giving him a small smile. “But you would’ve told me what was going on. No wonder you were so pale when I picked you up this morning.” He scolds Johnny.

Johnny feels guilty for lying to his friend, but if he finds out what Mark really does for a living, he is not going to be happy and demand Johnny to break up with him.

They drop the topic and go on with their studies. As they are finishing up, Johnny’s phone goes off. He unlocks it and smiles when he sees it’s from Mark.

_From Markie: hey, babe. i’m not going to be busy for the rest of the day, so i’ll rest for a bit and then i’ll pick you up from school and we can go on a date. i haven’t spoiled you in a while._

_To Markie: Okay, I’ll be waiting!! <3 Make sure to rest well, Markie. I’ll see you later!! ^^_

_From Markie: ok, babe. i will. see you later._

He softly laughs, suddenly feeling giddy. He cannot wait to see his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this one in my drafts for a while now and finally decided to share it. 
> 
> Here is some info just in case y’all are confused: Mark is a gangster, not the leader, but second in command; Taeyong thinks Mark works for the police, hence why he asked about a drug bust; JohnYong are in college. 
> 
> This wasn’t going to very long, but when I begin to write something, I think of a lot of details, so here are a couple extra details: Mark is older than Johnny by a few years; Mark is deeply in love with Johnny and will do anything to protect him, even kill; Johnny knows Mark is dangerous, but still wants to be with him; Johnny calls Mark “daddy” when they have sex and Mark calls Johnny his “baby boy,” and that’s about it, lol. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope y’all like this, so please do leave some kudos, subscribe, and comment!! 
> 
> Hit me up on my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jjpgyeom) too, you can leave me some ideas to write or scream about JohnyMark, top!Mark, bottom!Johnny or just say hello. 
> 
> Also, Happy New Year!!


	6. expect the unexpected (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info/Warnings: After having a one night stand, Johnny finds out he’s pregnant; mpreg, pregnant!Johnny, one night stand, age gap

Mark feels like he’s going to throw up.

After hearing Johnny, the guy he slept with a few weeks ago, say to him he’s pregnant and that he is the father made Mark want to throw up the banana milk he drank earlier. He felt so sick; he didn’t want to go to class.

Yerim didn’t question him when he hung up and threw his phone at the back of her car. She didn’t hear what the other person was saying, but she knew Mark was getting annoyed. When he phone began to ring again, she got up from her seat and went to get it. She turned it off and tossed it back.

“Let’s go get some coffee,” she said, turning her car back on and driving without waiting for Mark to respond.

* * *

Choking on her coffee, Yerim gasped, “what?”

When they got to the café, she made Mark go find them a table while she went to order. They drank their coffee in silence; she’s known Mark for years, so she knows to let him speak when he wants to. However, when he finally spoke, she didn’t expect him to say,

“The person who called me earlier was some guy I fucked a few weeks ago and he called him because he found out he’s pregnant and I am the father.” He said in one breathe.

Yerim cleared her throat, but before she could say anything, he rambled. “He wanted to meet in person, to tell me, but I don’t have the time right now. So, he told me. And, oh my God, what the fuck am I going to do? I shouldn’t have hung up on him, but he said he wants to meet still, so we can talk. I don’t really remember that night since I was shit faced, but I know I used a condom, but condoms don’t always work. Oh my God, what the fuck am I going to do, Yerim?” He wailed, burying his face in his hands.

He’s shaking his left leg, something he does when he’s nervous or scared; she sighs. “Minhyung,” she softly says.

“Yeah?” He looks up.

Yerim sighs, “Calm down. Once you do, you are going to call this Johnny back and apologize for hanging up on him and agree to meet up. I’ll take you, but I am going to stay in the car, okay?” She rests her hand on his and gives it a small squeeze.

Mark simply nods, squeezing her hand back.

* * *

Johnny stares at his phone his disbelief. Mark hung on him and isn’t answering his calls. What the fuck? Yeah, he dropped a bombshell on him, but he didn’t expect Mark to be rude and hang up on him.

He groans, tossing his phone down on the table. “He hung up on me.”

“Well, I would too if someone I hooked up with called me and told me they are pregnant with my baby.” Ten said which caused everyone to glare at him.

Wendy grabbed the closest thing to her, a book, and threw it at him. He hissed in pain when it hit his arm to block his face. “What? I am just stating some facts.”

“Unnecessary facts,” Taeil scolded.

Ten rolled his eyes. “Look, Johnny. I know this is a fucked up situation, but did you honestly think that guy was going to be excited?”

Johnny is used to Ten’s blunt nature, but he at least thought his friend would be sympathetic to his situation and not be a dick. He sighs, “No, but I’m just fucking scared, okay? Getting knocked up at twenty-nine by some stranger was not part of my life plan. I don’t even have my own place, so how the hell can I raise this child without a proper home?”

Wendy frowned, “Youngdo, as long as you love this child and promise to love, care and protect them, then that’s all that matters. Yes, having your own place might be more ideal, but at least you have roof over your head, so your child does have a proper home.”

Taeyong and Taeil share a look. Yuta notices, “Do you guys have something you want to share with the rest of the class?”

Taeyong nods, “Well, Taeil and I are moving in together, so Johnny can make my room a nursery.” He confesses, grabbing Taeil’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

Everyone eyes widens. Taeil and Taeyong have been together for as long as they can remember, they are soul mates, so it’s no surprise that they are going to be living together; it was just a matter of time.

“And we are also engaged.” Taeil says both of them pulling out engagement rings from their pockets.

“Can this day get any weirder?”

* * *

It’s two days later, and Mark finally gets the courage to call Johnny back.

He and Yerim are in his room. They sit side by side on his bed, holding hands. His grip is so tight; she can feel herself losing circulation, so she pinches his side, making him loosen his grip.

He presses the call button, holding his breath as the phone rings. Yerim rubs her thumb across the back of his hand, murmuring, “It’s okay. You can do it.”

He hears the click, and a soft voice answers. _“Hello?”_

Mark takes a deep breath, “Hi. Is this Johnny? It’s Mark.”

_“Yes, hold on.” _He hears rustling on the other end; it’s quiet for a moment before Johnny speaks. _“Hi, sorry. I had to close door.” _

“It’s fine.”

_“So, you’re ready to talk now?”_

Mark nods, but stutters out a “yes” after realizing Johnny can’t see him.

Johnny hums, _“I’ll text you my address. Unless you want to meet somewhere else, then that’s fine.”_ He offers.

“Is that okay though? You don’t feel sick or anything?”

The other male is quiet for a moment, _“I actually do feel a little bit ill. Morning sickness, you know?”_

“Okay, just text me your address and I’ll be over around five?”

Johnny sighs, _“Yeah sounds good to me.”_

“Okay, cool. Well, I’ll see you later.”

_“Okay. See ya.”_

The phone clicks, the phone call ending. Mark locks his phone and tosses it behind him. He bites his lower lip, gazing at Yerim. “I think it went well.”

Yerim nods, a small smile on her face. “Yup.” She lets go of his hand and stands up. “Now, let’s go get something to eat. You are going to need the energy.”

* * *

Johnny sits at the table, his hands wrapped around a cup of tea. He takes small sips afraid he’s going to throw up if he takes bigger ones.

After each call with Mark, he’s been hit with horrible morning sickness. He’s sure the baby can feel his nerves and making his vomit out of revenge for putting stress on them. He slides his hand under his hoodie and pats his stomach.

It’s barely there, but he can feel a slight bump and he smiles softly. He’s still not sure what is going to happen, but a small part of him is excited to become a parent. It is something he has always dreamed of, but something he planned a few years from now.

He sighs. “There’s no going back on this, Johnny.” He tells himself. He knew he has options, but he doesn’t know when he’ll have another shot at this. He’s very busy at work, so he doesn’t have time to date. This baby came at a surprise, and probably not the best time in his life, but he thinks everything is going to be okay. If Mark wants nothing to do with him or the baby, he has a wonderful support system. His friends are great and his parents will be thrilled to learn of their first grandchild. He’s lucky his parents are not old fashion and do not frown upon getting pregnant out of wedlock.

He smiles a little, thinking about a smiling giggling baby looking up at him. He’s getting excited about his baby now.

His little bubble busts when Ten comes in. Ten looks at him weird as he walks over to the refrigerator to get out a bottle of water. “Hey, how are you feeling?” He asks taking a seat on top of the counter. If Wendy saw him, she’d smack him across the head and scold him for dirtying her perfect counter top.

Johnny shrugs, “Fine, I guess. My morning sickness seems to be going into the afternoon. I’m so hungry, but I do not want to vomit it all up.” He crunches his nose in disgust.

Ten grimaces, “Dude, that’s horrible. I do not want to get pregnant, it sounds horrible. Yeah, you get this cute kid at the end, but having to go through all that, no thank you.”

Johnny chuckles. “Yeah, it’s been pretty horrible so far. I just have to make it past the first trimester and I should be fine. I just have to deal with backaches and not being able to sleep though.”

Ten groans. “Man, that fucking sucks. I am definitely not getting pregnant.”

The two continued with their conversation, talking about anything. It was a good distraction for Johnny, he didn’t think about meeting Mark for another few hours.

Soon the kitchen is filled with everyone, with Wendy and Taeyong getting started on dinner with Yuta and Ten bickering about something, and with Taeil talking to Johnny’s stomach. The chaotic atmosphere soothed Johnny. He didn’t feel sick when the smell of meat and spices filled with air, he felt content.

All that was shattered when they hear the doorbell ring.

He can feel the heated stares from his friends.

He gulps.

He thinks he’s going to be sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It has been a long time since I’ve updated this story. Things have been crazy in my personal life and I didn’t have any inspiration to write anything. However, now that I’ve been stuck at home since the whole virus has taken effect in my area, I finally sat down to try and write something, and this is what I came up with. I wanted to continue this AU so much, so I wrote this. If this gets to be more than five chapters, I’ll make a separate story so it so it can be easier to read. Also, I am writing this as I update, so that’s why it’s not very detailed. Feel free to ask me anything if you are confused
> 
> Anyway, I hope y’all like this, so please do leave some kudos, subscribe, and comment!!


	7. sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny is sick; crack, daddy kink (kind of), baby Johnny, caring Mark, possible typos

Johnny whines, burying his face into his pillow. He feels his boyfriend’s hand softy run through his hair. He sighs and turns his head to the side. “I hate being sick,” he pouts.

His boyfriend softy laughs. “I don’t think anybody loves to be sick, babe.” He continues to run his hand through Johnny’s hair.

“We are not talking about other people; we are talking about me here, Markie.”

He woke yesterday morning with his throat itchy and his nose clogged with mucus. After taking some simple cold medicine and sleeping most of the day, he felt fine. However, when he woke up the next day, he felt like shit. He’s now sneezing and coughing every few minutes, so his sides began to hurt, he felt like someone was squeezing his sides. He’s been popping cough drops like they are M&Ms for the past few hours, so he can stop coughing like he’s going to die any moment.

Mark playfully rolls his eyes. “I forget how much of a baby are when you’re sick.”

“But I’m your baby, daddy.” Johnny grins when he sees a small blush crosses his boyfriend’s cheeks.

Mark removes his hand from Johnny’s hair causing the elder to whine, “Markie! I was kidding!”

The younger ignores him and gets up. “I’m going to make you some soup, so you can get better, if not then daddy can’t cover your face in kisses.” He grins.

Johnny’s jaw drops. “You are playing dirty, Lee Minhyung!” Mark knows how weak he is for kisses.

Mark laughs, walking out of the room. “Be a good boy, baby. Daddy will be right back.” He winks.

Johnny huffs rolling across the bed to make himself into a human burrito. “Why did I fall in love with a jerk?” He mumbles, getting up and waddling out of the room.

He walks into the kitchen to find Mark setting a small pot of water on the stove. He walks over to the table and sits down. “Markie~” he calls. He pouts when Mark ignores him. How dare he ignore him? He’s sick. He needs all the love and attention to get better.

“Markie~” he whines, kicking his legs into the air like a child.

The younger ignores him, moving around the kitchen to make the soup. Johnny’s cries get louder, but Mark concentrates on making the soup. Once he’s done, he sets the burner to low and walks over to the table.

Johnny has a pout on his lips and Mark rolls his eyes. “You need to stop pouting. You don’t look cute. You look like shit, to be honest.” He laughs with Johnny’s gasps.

“How can you say that when I’m at my lowest?! Markie!” Johnny yells, glaring at his boyfriend when he laughs harder.

“Babe. Stop being dramatic. Being sick is not the lowest you’ll be in your life. You’ll get better by the end of the week.”

The elder says nothing and sets his head down on the table, sighing when he feels the cold table touches his warm forehead. Mark frowns, just like Johnny he hates being sick, but he hates it even more when his boyfriend is sick and suffering.

When Johnny gets sick, he gets _sick_.

He cannot stop coughing without having a cough crop in his mouth. He cannot breathe properly and is scared to go to sleep, so Mark has to stay up to watch him sleep for a couple hours. After some medication and some sleep, he’s fine, but then everything hits him at once and he cannot function for the rest of the day.

The younger gets up and scoots his chair closer to Johnny. “It’s okay, babe.” He kisses the side of his boyfriend’s head. “Once you have some soup and more sleep you’ll feel better.”

“But then it’ll come back in a few hours.” Johnny again whines.

Mark sighs, “I know, babe. It sucks, but it will pass and it will like you were never sick.” He assures his boyfriend.

Johnny picks his head up and nods. “Thank you, Markie.”

“No need to thank me, babe.” Mark smiles, getting up to check on the soup.

“I know; I just want you to know I appreciate you taking care of me.”

“Okay, babe.”

“I love you, Markie.”

“I love you too, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Sorry for not updating this for so long. My personal life has just been horrible and I didn’t have the inspiration to write anything. Oh, I wrote this a while back when I was sick, and boy, was I fucking sick. I honestly felt like I was going to die and was popping cough drops in my mouth like they were candies, lol. Anyway, I hope y’all like this, so please do leave some kudos, subscribe, and comment!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/jjpkygjm_luvbot) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jjpkygjm_luvbot). You can leave me some ideas to write or scream about JohnyMark, top!Mark, bottom!Johnny or just say hello.


End file.
